Gateways
by heartarrow56
Summary: Rewritten! Celcily, holdong a key allowing her to traverse different worlds, stumbles across the world od MAR-Heaven. Thinking this is going to be an easygoing trip, she's in for a rude awakening when she finds that the world is thrown into war.


**AN: Okay, Heartarrow56 here! I'm going to be redoing my chapters a little, so I suggest you reread, it might make their current position different. So please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MAR, its characters, or its ÄRMS.**

**Claimer: I do own Celcily, Zukaiza, you know, OCs and stuff.**

* * *

><p><span>CH. 1: Just Because I'm From another World Does Not Mean I'm an Alien<span>

_"So what am I supposed to do while you guys go out on missions? And why can't I go with you?" I, Celcily Ichinin Sora, questioned. I was getting tired of the head of the Gatekeepers leaving me out on things like this. A boy with short silver hair, Misashi, placed his hand on my shoulder as he smiled, just making me more irritated._

_ "Don't worry, Ichi. They only send us on these missions because we've been here longer. You probably don't even want to go on these boring missions." He tried to convince me to no avail. Misashi, the whole reason I was associated with the Gatekeepers in the first place. After practically stalking me for about a month, Misashi came to me and offered me a key that led to different worlds. Being the skeptical person I am, I decided to see if chanting the select words he told me would really open a portal to another world. _

_ "Gatekeeper of another world, please grant access for two to pass your gates to the world beyond!" Sure enough, a portal appeared before us. Any doubts I had then were quickly extinguished. After that, I met his friends and we kept the balance of the worlds quite literally. That still didn't help the fact that I was irritated._

_ "Ugh! Fine!" I shouted, not really giving up the argument as each of my friends went through a separate portal. Making sure that they were all gone, I grinned mischievously as a portal appeared before me. "Time to have a little adventure of my own!"_

* * *

><p>Celcily walked through the spiraling vortex and into the strange world. She turned around, facing the portal.<p>

"Lock gate." The portal that swirled in front of her spun into a lock shaped vortex. It then dispersed into the air. She placed the key, which was also a necklace, around her neck. Instantly, a warm, yet brisk, wind embraced her. She gazed around at the bright blue skies and the grassy green fields.

"Wow! This place is beautiful! I definitely haven't been to this world yet!" She proclaimed. She couldn't help but let a grin play across her lips. _'And Misashi and the others are none the wiser!'_ As she was peering around, she noticed a cabin like house sitting atop a hill.

"Ah! A house! There're probably people who know all about this place in there!" Without a second thought, Celcily trekked up the hill and knocked on the door, expecting a stranger. When the door swung open, she was surprised to find who was behind it.

"Zukaiza?" She questioned, noticing the twenty-four year old man who was wearing a black trench coat and short brown hair. The man grinned.

"No need to be a stranger. You're right, it's…"

"Zu Zu-chan!" Celcily interrupted, glomping Zukaiza.

"Y-yeah," He started, trying to breath from Celcily's tight embrace. "Good to see you in good health Ichi! I was expecting you!" Celcily immediately stopped. A vein popped on her head as she punched Zukaiza in the face.

"What the hell! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Ichi damn it! The name's Celcily! Cel-ci-ly!" Zukaiza sweatdropped.

"Have you noticed that you are really bipolar? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, not with that mouth." Although she glared at him, she still retained a deep respect for him. When she started the eighth grade, she was kidnapped and he was the one to save her. She always felt that she was in debt to him although she knew he didn't want anything in return.

"Anyway, you said you were expecting me?" She wondered. Zukaiza nodded.

"Being your mentor, I prepared everything for your trip here." He started. Celcily stared blankly.

"Mentor? Since when have you been my mentor? And how did you know I was coming here? I chose this place completely at random!" She inquired.

"Ichi! You're so harsh. Details, details! I'm a very busy man, you know. The point is, you have always been my top priority." Celcily seemed peeved, mostly due to the fact that Zukaiza failed to answer any of her questions. Zukaiza cleared his throat. "Now, the reason I was expecting you," He handed Celcily two rings. "Here are some items that will be very helpful as you journey this world." Celcily sweatdropped.

"You're giving me accessories? I can buy these at the store." She jeered. Zukaiza shook his head.

"These aren't just any accessories. These are accessories that are infused with magical energy that can summon weapons and guardians and let you call forth the powers of nature, holiness, and darkness. These are called ÄRMS." Zukaiza must have seen the perplexed look on her face, for he felt the need to explain further. "I'm sure someone you meet will know about ÄRMS more in detail. I'm not exactly an expert on these things, but I can elaborate on the ones you have." He first pointed to one of the rings. "This is a Nature ARM. It contains fire." Celcily instantly had a question.

"I can use fire without it though. Can't I just use my own fire?" Zukaiza glanced to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"If at any cost, avoid using your normal powers in this world." Celcily gazed at Zukaiza with suspicious eyes. "No offence, but you lack serious control. You would probably blow yourself up. Just stick to channeling it through an ÄRM." Celcily couldn't even fight that logic. No matter how hard she tried, her magic always blew up in her face. It almost seems as if she hasn't made any progress. Zukaiza cleared his throat as he pointed to the other ring. "This is a Weapon ÄRM, Sledgehammer. It's more like a mallet but that's beside the point. There are three levels to this ARM, but you'll see that later." Trying to sort out all the information, Celcily just nodded. "And that's it. That's all I'm going to help you with now."

"That's it? Are you kidding me? That was about as helpful as giving me an ice-cream cone with no ice cream." Zukaiza smirked.

"Then I guess you'll have to figure out how to make some ice-cream." Zukaiza jeered. Celcily was stunned, and frankly, a little pissed at the comment.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She questioned. Zukaiza began laughing.

"Don't worry, it'll come to you."

"Have you been here before?" Celcily wondered, completely as an afterthought. Zukaiza hesitated.

"No, I haven't." He finally stated. "I just did my research." Celcily seemed indifferent.

"Oh, alright." She stated. She gathered both of the ÄRMS Zukaiza gave her and started towards the door. "Well I guess I'll be going then…" Zukaiza placed his hand on her shoulder. She glanced back.

"Celcily, wait a moment," Celcily faced Zukaiza, wondering what he could want. "I'm not exactly sure if my suspicions are correct, but there may be an evil force that is going against this world. If I'm correct, I want you to do whatever it takes to stop it." Celcily grinned. She gave Zukaiza the peace sign.

"You got it! I mean, that's my job! I'll protect this world, you can count on it!" She bolted out the door.

"Celcily! Don't forget to suppress your energy! You never know who's around!" Zukaiza shouted after her.

"What?" She yelled. She kept going. "Whatever!" Zukaiza watched as Celcily ran into the forest. He closed the door and allowed an apprehensive look to take over his face. He gazed out a window.

"Celcily…be careful. I'm not sure you know exactly what you're getting yourself into…"

Celcily wandered through the forest. She walked and walked for about thirty minutes when she finally decided to stop.

"I'm not lost. I'm definitely not lost. I'm just…exploring. That's it." She mumbled, trying to convince herself. "I know! I'll just listen to nature like they do on T.V!" She sat quietly when she heard,

"Getting yourself in more trouble it seems." A voice called out, surprising Celcily.

"Wow. That voice sounds just like…" Celcily started. A thought then crossed her mind as she slowly turned to find a girl with pinned up green hair. She was wearing a skin-tight, white shirt with a black vest buckled over it. She wore similar skin-tight shorts that were under a navy blue skirt.

"Xia? Wh-What are you doing here?" Celcily questioned, obviously deterred by her friend's random appearance. The girl nodded her head.

"I finished my mission. I came back and you were gone." Xia stated simply.

"But how did you know where I was?" Celcily wondered. Xia merely sighed. All this conversation was tiring.

"You didn't hide your energy level." Celcily silently cursed herself and Zukaiza for not reminding her beforehand. "With enough practice, I could track you from the other side of the universe." Celcily assumed that she was exaggerating, but couldn't help but sense a hint of truth in the statement. Celcily hung her head.

"And I guess you're gonna try to take me back, huh?" She questioned, although she already knew the answer. Seeing the defeated look on Celcily's face, Xia glanced away.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that we find a town nearby and get some materials for the journey. I sense an uneven amount of darkness and light in this─" Elated, Celcily ran up and hugged Xia half to death.

"You're such a good friend!" She exclaimed. Xia sneered as she pushed Celcily away.

"Don't hug me." She stated flatly. Celcily sweatdropped.

"Got it." She quickly replied.

The two continued to walk through the forest, only this time with a bit more direction.

"Wow, you know where you're going in this place?" Celcily wondered. Xia stayed quiet until finally, she stopped.

"I have no idea where we're going." She told her. Celcily's mouth dropped as a vein popped on her head.

"You don't know where you're going either!" Celcily questioned. A vein popped on Xia's head.

"I did just get here like you. We need to figure out where we are and get a map." Xia suggested. Celcily nodded her head. Just then, the two noticed a nearby voice, to which they both reacted by hiding in the bushes.

"Babbo's my friend, asshole!" The voice shouted. Celcily and Xia exchanged a look before slowly creeping to the place where the voice was heard. They stopped once they came across a short, blond kid with a bird in a cage, a metal like kendama with a face, and a taller bluenette facing off. _'They don't pay me enough for this…' _Xia thought.

"Aren't you slightly mistaken?" The boy with the blue hair questioned. "That's not a person. It's an ÄRM. What's more, it's the ÄRM used by Phantom! It must be destroyed! Now give me the ÄRM." The blond stuck out his tongue like a five year old.

"Real mature."Celcily pointed out sarcastically to which Xia elbowed her in the side.

"We need to stay quiet. It's better if we don't get involved with this." Xia told her.

"I'm not stupid, Xia. This isn't any of our business…" Celcily told her halfheartedly. Celcily gazed at the other boy. _'What're you gonna do…?'_ She thought.

"I see," The bluish-black haired boy started. "It seems there's a need for further lessons." As he spoke, dozens of totem poles rose from the ground. Celcily was surprised, for a lack of a better word.

"Totem poles! Is that an ÄRM?" She gazed as the totem poles raced towards the blond. "Watch out!" She called out. Xia placed her hand over Celcily's mouth and hid further in the bushes. After apologizing for almost getting them caught, she noticed the boy was using the totem poles to propel his self towards the bluish-black haired boy.

"And break through!" He shouted. The blond used the hammer side of the kendama and smashed the ground before the other boy. He was then face to face with him and bashed his head against the other.

"Damn!" Celcily whispered, forgetting she was on a cursing diet. She gawked as both of them reeled back from the assault. "Did you see that, Xia?" She asked only to see Xia observing the two boys in deftly.

"I finally got a hit in…" She heard the blond say. Suddenly, the ball end of the kendama smashed into the back of the blond's head. Celcily and Xia sweatdropped.

"S-sorry Ginta! F-forgive me!" The kendama apologized abashed, yet not enough to conceal his laughter.

"Did that kendama just talk?" Xia asked as the blond, Ginta, and the kendama proceeded in an argument.

"It's true; you seem to move differently now. You may have more potential than I first believed…but what good will it do? That is an ÄRM that killed countless comrades in the past."

"What do you think is going on?" Celcily asked Xia only to be ignored by her friend. A vein popped on her head. "What am I, background scenery?"

"Babbo can't attack anything by himself! Everything you said is the user's fault!" Ginta shouted in protest.

"What you say could very well be true. With his memories returned…when Babbo ends his friendship with you, will you say the same thing? It may not seem like it, but I'm also worried about your life. And as things are going, Babbo may someday change from how he is now…and cause far greater danger to you than you could ever imagine, because Phantom is coming." The boy said coolly, yet with blood streaming down his face. Ginta seemed irritated with the statement.

"That's completely different than what you said before! This Phantom guy's dead, right?" Ginta shouted. Celcily decided to give up and just sit and listen.

"Phantom can never be killed," The boy started, totem poles being lifted from the ground. _'Again? What's with this dude?'_ Celcily wondered. "He's been dead from the very beginning. He's a living corpse. He will certainly rise again." He stated eerily as the totem poles broke into many pieces. The boy sent them hurling towards Ginta, pummeling him where he stood.

"Ginta!" Celcily shouted, learning his name through his argument with the kendama. She hastily turned to Xia. "Xia we have to go help him!" Celcily urged. Xia simply shook her head.

"Like you said before, this isn't any of our business. We can't and won't interfere." Xia explained, much to Celcily's irritation.

"But─" She started. She in turn was met with a stern glare from Xia.

"We won't interfere." Celcily opened her mouth to protest when instead the boy continued talking; apparently thinking Ginta would still hear him.

"You see, there's a chain reaction when Babbo's seal is lifted," He started, calling back his totem poles. "That seal and the seal placed on Phantom are interrelated. Phantom's seal will be broken as well! When that happens…what could you possibly do as you are now?" Ginta emerged, bruised and bloody.

"I won't give him up…" Ginta muttered. Celcily gaped with disbelief. "I promise. I'll never let anyone take him. So please don't hurt him. He's…my…friend." He managed to get out before falling unconscious. The boy stood with awe at Ginta's resolve. Celcily smiled.

"There's a beautiful moon out. The kind even the dead can appreciate." Babbo stated. He then hastily spun around and faced the boy. "I'll resist anything that tries to change me! And in return, you'll never lay a finger on Ginta, or you'll really see a monster!" Celcily smiled at Babbo's sense of friendship. She then heard him talking about how Ginta was his servant and such. Celcily sweatdropped.

Celcily: -.- "Yeah, well…yeah. At least his heart was in the right place?" The boy seemed to accept this response.

The boy had long left and transformed the bird back to his original appearance as a boy that strangely reminded Celcily of a monkey. She stood up from her hiding spot and motioned for Xia to follow her.

"Come on, Xia! These guys probably know something!" Celcily told her. Xia stood up and shook her head.

"I doubt it. They don't seem too reliable…" She retorted.

"Hey, who are you guys?" Ginta asked, much to the duo's surprise.

"Are you okay? All of you?" Celcily asked. Jack blushed. Ginta grinned. Babbo boasted.

Jack: "Um, y-yeah! I'm okay!"

Ginta: "I'm fine! But who are you?"

Babbo: "Of course I'm fine! I sent that brat running!" After Ginta punched Babbo, Celcily went back to his question.

"I'm Celcily Ichinin Sora. How do you do?" Ginta grinned.

"I'm Ginta! How's it going? Can I call you Ichi?" Celcily punched him in the face, as a vein popped on her head.

"Don't call me Ichi." Xia glanced at her and sighed.

"Xia…yeah, that's it." She mentioned. Ginta nodded his head as he gazed off into the sky.

"Jack…I'm gonna get stronger!" Ginta decided. Celcily seemed curious.

"Stronger for what?" She wondered. Ginta and Jack explained to them about a group called the 'Chess No Koma' and how they're attempting to take over the world they're in, MÄR-Heaven. They explained that the Chess was defeated, yet is on the verge of reconstruction. Celcily immediately knew that this had to be what Zukaiza was speaking of and pounded her fist on her chest.

"Alright! I decided I'm going to help you all defeat the Chess! No one is gonna get away with this!" Jack sweatdropped while a vein popped on Xia's head.

"Well that was a quick decision." He muttered, even though he was still happy. Ginta, however, seemed elated.

"Yay! Ichi is gonna help us! The more the merrier!" Celcily animatedly knocked Ginta out. Xia, on the other hand, didn't seem happy at all.

"Celcily, don't you remember what we talked about earlier. This isn't any of our business. We should just leave before we get pulled into something that we can't get out of." Celcily faced Xia with a knowing look.

"No, it's okay Xia! Zukaiza told me to do whatever it takes to stop the problems this world has. I'm gonna stick to it!" She explained to her. Xia slightly gritted her teeth.

"Zukaiza said that, did he?" She muttered. Xia knew that Celcily was set on this and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, whatever. I'll come too if only to keep you out of trouble." She finally agreed. _'Although I'm sure this isn't what he was talking about…'_

"This is perfect. I'm sure you'll both make excellent servants!" Babbo stated. Celcily did the same thing to him as she did to Ginta. Celcily smiled. She looked forward to sharing her adventures in this world with these people.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N-That's it for this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Until next time! Bye mee! ^o^<strong>


End file.
